Things To Be Done
by HikariShindo1992
Summary: Yuki can nevr bring himself to say what he truly feels, and because of this Shuichi suffers. Oneshot. Not as bad as it sounds.


Today I bought, and began reading, the Gravitation voice of temptations novel. After reading the first two chapters, I was inspired to write this fan fiction, instead of working on updates for my other works. Anyway, enjoy this fluffy one shot of mine.

I do not own gravitation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki watched his small lover flail around their apartment. The older man's expression remained cool and calm despite the annoyance, and amusement, welling up within him. His lover's behavior, although irritating, could at times, be incredibly cute.

"I can't believe you Yuki!" The younger male's voice did nothing to hide his own anger. "I'm going to be gone for a whole month, and what do you say to me? You'll be glad when I'm gone because you'll finally be able to 'get some work done.' That's really mean Yuki. Don't you know how much I'll miss you?"

Yuki did know how much his lover would miss him, and although he refused to admit it, he too felt this way. Shuichi was as much of a necessity to him as drinking and smoking. Shuichi was his drug, a sort of mental suppressant. The boy was sure to make him feel dopey and lightheaded, much more so than any type of crack he could purchase from a dealer.

The boy had grown on him, without his realizing it until the deed was done. He had become expectant of his lovers dramatic displays of emotion. His heart fluttered when the boy expressed immense joy for even the smallest of things. When the boy cried, it felt as though the novelist's heart was being crushed.

Still, although he harbored such immense feelings for the singer, it was not in his nature to express such emotions. A lifetime of pain and suffering had barred his heart from the outside world. Unconsciously his body would react negatively to the things Shuichi did.

Every time the boy would touch him, his body would immediately stiffen. The first instant he heard Shuichi's voice, Yuki would instantly cringe. He did these instinctively, his body acting before his mind could get a word in edgewise.

"That's right brat. I won't miss you." The cruel words rolled off his tongue, second nature to him at this point. He had done it again; he had hurt his lover. He had not meant to, but he indeed had. What he thought and what he did were complete opposites.

Shuichi tried his hardest to hide the hurt in his eyes and the dejected expression on his face but failed miserably. Forcing a smile he exclaimed, "Well I'm off Yuki! I'll call you." He began to gather his bags from around the room, and then disappeared down the hallway to retrieve something.

Yuki cursed himself mentally. Why did he have to be this way? Why was it so impossible to for him to say how he felt? How could he convey his feelings to his lover?

That boy had stayed by his side, despite the novelist's poor mental stability. Although he could only hurt his lover, the singer was always there. In Shuichi's heart, Yuki was always first, and for that, he felt guilty. He did not deserve this type of attention.

The boy returned to the living room and picked up his things. He slipped on his shoes and opened the door. He turned his head slightly and softly spoke. "I love you, Yuki."

Such a small heartbreaking voice, it tore the novelist apart. He had to gather his courage, had to find his voice. He must not fear rejection. He must say what was on his mind, now before it was too late.

"Shuichi," he whispered almost inaudibly. "I love you too. I really will miss you, Shuichi. Please be safe." His eyes still lowered, he gazed at the face of the shocked singer.

Yuki closed the distance between them, and cupped the silent boys face. Looking into shimmering violet orbs, he lowered his face to the boys. Their lips meet for a brief moment before Shuichi felt himself being shoved backward.

Faster than he could blink, Shuichi found himself flat on his ass in the apartment complex's hallway. His bags soon followed.

As the door slammed shut, Shuichi beamed brightly. Laughing he picked himself and his bags off the floor. After once last glance at the door, he walked toward the elevator, his eyes dancing joyously. On the other side of the door, a blushing Yuki sat slumped against the door, a small smile playing on his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay Yuki! You go dude! Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
